


"first one to moan loses"

by Sophion



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Kissing, M/M, Moaning, Straddling, Teasing, bet, hickey, jilix, kinda cute, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophion/pseuds/Sophion
Summary: Jisung and Felix have a bet.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, han jisung/felix
Series: drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: drabbles





	"first one to moan loses"

Jisung and Felix had been friends since forever, never keeping any secrets from each other. Today they had met up and Jisung had brought some alcohol, because they “should enjoy the youth”, as he had said.  
Now they were tipsily giggling, when Felix had an idea: “ Hey, Ji, you know what I think would be fun? Let’s have some fun. First one to moan loses.”  
Jisung nodded: “What’s the prize?” Felix thought for a moment: “ the loser has to send a pic with cat ears and choker to our group chat.”  
“Deal!” Jisung shouted and messily climbed on top of Felix, straddling him. “I’ll win”, Jisung decided, crashing his lips onto the others. Felix immediately responded by prying Jisungs mouth open and pushing his tongue into the others mouth.  
Felix let his hands slowly glide under the elder’s shirt, caressing his skin. Jisung, surprised, let out a small shriek. “Comeback”, he mumbled and let his mouth hover over Felix’s neck. Jisung sucked on the sensitive skin, making sure to leave marks on the younger. Felix shifted in his spot, but had an evil idea. His hands crept up to Jisungs nipples and pinched them violently, making the older let out a startled moan.  
“Yess, I won!” Felix exclaimed, pinching Jisungs nipples once more, for the fun of it. In response Jisung whined: “You meanie, you know my nipples are sensitive and now I’m hard.” Felix giggled: “Sucks to be you, but I’m hard too. Let’s help each other”  
Jisung scrambled closer to Felix and started palming him, the younger following. The boys let out small moans, praising each other, giggling every so often and giving each other hickeys.  
Once relieved, Felix got up and sprinted to his room, getting the cat ears and choker.  
“The loser wears these. You lost!” Felix exclaimed with a bright smile and putting the cat ears carefully on to Jisung’s head. He placed the choker onto the older his neck and fastened it. Taking out his phone he took some pictures instructing Jisung to pose a certain way: “ Look up to me with wide eyes and let out you tongue.” “This is embarrassing”, Jisung muttered but nonetheless obeyed.


End file.
